Rising Storm
by FelineFoxFan
Summary: In a forest far from the Clans, there are three other Clans - AuraClan, NightClan, and BlazeClan. An old prophecy has been risen once more. The prophecy of a storm that can save the Clans. What is this "storm"? How can it save the Clans? And will they find it in time before they are no more? *WARNING* First story, so its not the greatest. R&R! I do not own Warrior Cats.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The full moon glistened in the evening sky. All was calm throughout the night. A creamy she-cat stepped out into the open moonlight, letting it reflect off her autumn eyes. It was Newleaf, so the year was young. The she-cat walked carefully between the many alined cats that awaited her. All of the cats watched her steps carefully, many of them giving icy-glares and bareing their fangs at her. The she-cat leaped on top of the fallen tree that split the two Clans. A small pale-gray she-cat was sitting there with a larger dark-blue tom next to her. The smaller cat whispered something to the tom, who was her speaker. "You're late, Berrystar," the tom growled. "Even your clan arrived before you." The she-cat glanced at the small she-cat. "If I speak with anyone, it would be Whisperstar, not her speaker," Berrystar answered sternly. The tom stood up - he was bigger than Berrystar as well. "Whisperstar-," he was cut off by Whisperstar's faint voice. "Stand down, Midnightclaw." Midnightclaw glared back at Berrystar before doing so. He backed up to behind Whisperstar, giving her permission, even though she was the leader. Whisperstar carefully stepped foward. Many cats were whispering in the two crowds, wondering why the she-cat had stood up for herself. "Berrystar," she began, only loud enough for Berrystar and Midnightclaw to hear, "Why are you late? The rest of AuraClan arrived well before you." Berrystar looked from side to side, being wary about what she was going to say. "The storm," she whispered. "The storm has broke." Midnightclaw stepped foward before Whisperstar could answer. "Storm?," he announced louder for both Clans to hear. "What storm? What in the name of StarClan do you mean?" Berrystar glared at him while the two Clans seemed to be amazed. Whisperstar also glared at him. "This does _not_ concern you or the Clans!," she snapped, almost yelling. Some cats gasped, some jumped, some wide-eyed. Midnightclaw looked amazed and scared and leaped off the tree. Whisperstar flattened her fur and glanced at Berrystar. Berrystar then annouced, "Because this discussion is _private_, the Gathering is now over!" The cats began leaving in their own directions. Whisperstar asked two warriors to stay near her and to keep Midnightclaw away from her for the time being. The request was fufilled, and Whisperstar, and her Clan, left. Berrystar began to leave as well before Spottedowl, her wise medicine cat, stopped her. "Storm?," he asked. "Was that a prophecy?" She pushed past the tom, ignoring him. _It does not concern you,_ she thought. _Only Whisperstar and myself were meant to know. Not all of StarClan. _She growled to herself. _Only we were suppossed to know that the storm has broke. Only us..._


	2. IMPORTANT ANNOUCMENT!

**Dawn: Sup, readers! Important annoucement! Remember how in the summary it was THREE Clans? Didn't anyone notice only AuraClan and NightClan were at the Gathering? Me and my friend Chrissie added "BLAZECLAN" a bit last minute Sooooo... We need cats! **

**Solar(Chrissie): Yes! We need warriors, apprentices, etc. Fill out this application to submit cats:**

NAME:

GENDER:  
RANK:(warrior, med cat, etc)

FAMILY:

ROLE:(Main-ish character, background)

Appearance:

**Dawn: Okay! We need the following!**

Leader: Solarstar

Deputy:NEEDED

Medicine Cat:NEEDED

Med App: Cosmicpaw

Warriors: At least 10 needed

Apprentices: At least 11 needed

Queens: AT LEAST 1

Kits: At least 2-3

**Solar: Oh yeah, I'M leader of BlazeClan, and Cosmicpaw is my kit. Just to clear up.**

**Dawn: Okay! Please submit!**


	3. Chapter 2: BlazeClan's Meeting

**A/N: Dawn: YAY! I FINALLY got chapter 2 up! :D**

**Solar: It's been over a month!**

**Dawn: QUIET! Getting on my laptop is hard! Anyway, enjoy the story so far!**

_**In BlazeClan**_

Wildblaze frowned when he saw his leader, Solarstar, walk onto the Low-Meet. The Low-Meet was near in the middle of BlazeClan's camp, and was a dip into the ground. Solarstar sat in the middle and called for her clanmates.

"Let all those cats old enough to climb an oak, please gather in the Low-Meet for a Clan meeting!"

**A/N: Dawn: Quick note, 'old enough to climb an oak' is their way of calling a meeting. At the Moon-ly(Monthly, lol) Gathering, BlazeClan sits in the branches of oak tree, AuraClan stay in a rocky area, and NightClan comes by a river and stays on the ground. Quick rundown.**

**BlazeClan: Tree climbers**

**AuraClan: Mountainous terrane**

**NightClan: Shadows and swimming for stealth.**

The cats of BlazeClan slowly gathered, not in much of a hurry.

"As you all are awair, we did _not_ attend the Gathering last night," Solarstar said calmly. Yowls of protest broke among her clanmates.

"Why did you forbid us from attending the Gathering?!," her own daughter, Cosmicpaw snapped from the crowd. Even though she was the Medicine Cat apprentice, she could beat an experienced warrior in battle.

"We have broke the Sacred rule!," the warrior, Shadowmask, yelled. He was Solarstar's only son, and a strong warrior.

"_Silence_!," Solarstar snapped. "_StarClan_ had forbidden me to go to the Gathering! They warned me that chaos would happen because of a prophecy!" BlazeClan grew quiet.

"What prophecy has StarClan sent?," Crossfire stepped forward. Solarstar met his bright-orange gaze.

"One of AuraClan," she growled. More yowls broke.

"_Aura_Clan?!," Bloodfang yelled. "They have _always_ recieved the prophecies!" Even though Bloodfang had once been a rouge but was accpeted into BlazeClan after her time with the Clans.

"Wait!," the medicine cat, Mistyflower, shouted. The cats calmed down. "The prophecy is for all _three_ of the Clans!" Applefur, a queen with two kits, was the next to speak.

"How is that possible?," she questioned. "If a prophecy is given to a Clan, isn't for only the Clan it was given to?" Mistyflower shook her head. "Not in all cases. You must all remember the Burning of MysticClan?"

How could the Clans forget _that_ terrible fire. MysticClan was the fourth Clan, who fought by using strange stones. The stones had given the Clanmembers strenghtened natural abbilities. It would make them stronger, faster, more keen. StarClan warned all four Clans that a fire was coming, and it would destroy the Cave of Lights, where the stones were found. MysticClan's leader, Hollowstar, had forbid the cave be destroyed. The entire Clan was killed in the fire, leaving AuraClan, BlazeClan, and NightClan.

"Who was given the prophecy?," Mistyflower asked. "_Us_!" The cats were unsure. The Burning of MysticClan had happened many moons ago, when even Solarstar was a newborn kit. It was given to Scarletgaze, the medicine cat before Mistyflower. Oakkit and Flamekit listened from the Nursery.

"Wow," Flamekit breathed. "I never knew there were _four_ Clans!" Oakkit looked unsure.

"I'm not sure we're supposed to know about it...," said Oakkit as she curled back up. "Come on, Applefur won't be too happy if see finds out we were evesdropping."

"Whatever," Flamekit mumbled and curled up.

"I call this meeting to an end!," they heard Solarstar announce. Applefur came back into the nursery and curled around her kits. _One day_, Flamekit thought, _I'll be leader. And I'll be the best leader ever in BlazeClan._

**A/N: Dawn: Yay, I made Flamekit a major character! :D**

**Solar: Why?**

**Dawn: The main character, Jaggedkit, comes in next chapter. She needs a rival/friend from another Clan since her story is how her littermates hate her.**

**Solar: Why would you do that?!**

**Dawn: Sorta like Scrouge's story, but she's the main character and is GOOD.**

**Solar: *Sigh* You make some wierd stories.**

**Dawn: Whatever! Anyway, hope you all liked the chapter! Review and if you need to, ask questions! Bye!**


End file.
